A mobile communication terminal may be configured to perform various functions. Examples of such functions include communicating data and voice, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs. It is desirable to support and increase the functionality of mobile communication terminals. Software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components of the terminal generally help achieving better functionality.
Typically, a broadcast terminal displays a broadcast channel list in a manner of displaying a broadcast channel list constructed with broadcast channels or displaying a title of a currently broadcasted broadcast program per broadcast channel together with a broadcast channel list. However, the related art methods do not support providing various kinds of information on a broadcast program broadcasted on each broadcast channel using a broadcast channel list.